Adamska Severus, the last Waterbender
by actionliker
Summary: A secret Salazar Slytherin has kept from the world, Not only he was parseltounge but a descendant of the ancient WaterTribe. Now countless years later, Adamska Severus Prince would rise as one of the most powerful human wizard to ever lived.Crossovers
1. Chapter 1

**After playing the HD remake of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater on the xbox. (And it's the first Metal Gear game I EVER played) AND rewatching the whole series of Avatar: The last Airbender. I had this crazy idea for a while to slightly combine a fan fiction between Avatar, Metal gear and Harry Potter with Snape as the significant minor character in my other story _"Read Deathly Hallows: Alternate"_ **

**So this is a slight prequel (with some changes) and references to my first Harry Potter fanfiction, (which is as of march 2012 it is still in development.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the story which directly takes ideas from JK Rowling as well as others. This story is not being used for commercial purposes it is simply for pleasure and fun.**

Chapter 1: From the beginning

Long ago, before magic was acknowledged and practiced came with people who had the hydrokinetic ability to control water, as well as its many forms. They learned from the moon by observing how it pushed and pulled the tides and have a strong spiritual connection to the Moon this type of ability was utilized by the people of the Water Tribes.

They call this Waterbending.

Almost all forms of waterbending involve moving and shaping a body of water to the bender's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, waterbenders can move water anywhere they wish, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing them to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim.

Using large bodies of water that can be used to do daily chores or combat such as simply dropping a considerable amount onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire.

They can be use liquid as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic water whips and swing them repeatedly at a target. Or form them momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, Whether on the sea, ocean, or even a rain puddle, they control and use it to a great extent such as to create giant terrifying maelstroms or destructive tsunamis.

Because of the tremendous potential of their power, Ordinary people as well as the future wizards and witches greatly feared the waterbenders as abominations of human nature and started plotting a war against them.

Within the next hundred years, the Water Tribe fought bravely for their survival, yet their race still fell as their numbers dwindled and while the enemy kept coming in overwhelming numbers of waves.

Knowing their people would be completely lost if they continued the war; the Tribe Elder had split the women and children to hide as normal people to survive while the rest of the warrior would stay and fight in a blaze of glory.

After the war, the Water tribe and their powers would become nothing but myths and bed time stories to scare children before sleep.

Due to the late Water Tribe being hated by the world, one girl managed to get away safely from the ashes of tragedies in the war and had to hide her heritage and power in order to live a peaceful life. She eventually fell in love with a Wizard and the two later had a son.

The couple lived happily and loved their child. Their descendant lasted around the medieval times of the 10th century of Eastern England where **Salazar Slytherin was born.**

****

**Tell me what you think and be honest, either you can tell me it's a "Cool idea" or "Dude, this is the worst fanfic I'v ever read, delete it!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the story which directly takes ideas from JK Rowling as well as others. This story is not being used for commercial purposes it is simply for pleasure, a hobby and fun.**

Chapter 2: Salazar Slytherin

There was a secret Salazar Slytherin has kept from the world.

He kept it from his fellow Hogwarts founders, even from his own family. He seemingly discovered that he can actually control and even manipulate water without even an ounce of magic.

It was out of mere accident really. He discovered this before even becoming friends with the future founders of Hogwarts. It was in his early life where he sat alone on the beach, underneath the full moonlight and watched the moon pushed and pulled the tides of the ocean.

For some reason he was always calmed down by masses of water, whether it was the sea, ocean, ponds leftover by rain or snow, or even his own bath tub, he was always content.

(Sometimes he jokingly wonders to himself if he were descended from fish, possibly a mermaid or something.)

One day, somehow out of mere instinct as well childish curiosity he subconsciously started to move his body in sync with the waves.

The more he moved the more how his mind seems to drift into a mass void. After an hour later he began to feel like his body was pulling something along with him. Soon much to his surprise he discovered that waves was actually moving in sync with him!

Curious and amazed, thinking this is some advanced wandless magic he manage to create he begin to experiment more and more.

Either with or without a wand, he realized he could control liquid with the right amount of concentration and a proper amount of physical movement of his hands, his legs, even his own body has somehow made a bonus with that control.

With this, many would overlook this as powerful wandless magic. It was a perfect cover for the many times he would used this to his advantage in battles.

By whipping his hand movements to sync a good amount of water from his wand or from nearby water sources, he would water as a weapon to strike along with another offensive spell.

With the extra firepower, (or technically WATERpower) in his arsenal, he manage to conquer many wizard duels in his life. Eventually he would actually manages to triumph a fair amount of wins against his best friend Godric Griffindor who was considered the best duelist of his time and many have to admit it was quite humorous sometimes to see the normally proud Godric walking all soggy and disgruntled.

Over time, the other founds began to realize Salazar's sudden infinity for water declared that his house of Slytherin should correspond to the element of water, laced with Cunning and resourcefulness.

Inspired by this the other founders roughly ensign their houses with their own favorite element.

Determined waters for the sharp, cunning and ambitious Slytherins.

Brave fire for the daring, courageous and chivalry Griffindors

The air of wisdom for the witty, creative, and intelligent Ravenclaws.

And the patient Earth is awarded to the fair, hardworking dedicated Hufflepuffs,

They congratulated Salazar for inspiring their own element of their choice to represent their houses, never knowing his actual came from his secret abilities to control water rather than just favoring a physical element.

Salazar Slytherin lived happily, very accomplished, his growing glory as one of the most powerful wizards to ever lived, his ability to parseltoungue, the founders as his friends and his family. All were his pride and joy.

After Hogwarts was built, the founders co-existed peacefully for many years.

However, a tragic incident has shaken Slytherin's stoic opinion for Muggles.

His Daughter in Law and proud wife to his eldest son's, Antioch, was found as a witch by Muggles. She was shopping for her usual dinner ingredients until a man's life was in danger. She was seen performing magic to save a man's life from a bulldozing food cart.

Instead of expressing gratitude, she was than bound and burned alive from a chaotic muggle riot.

Soon a rift eventually began to grow between Slytherin and the other founders as Godric think it is time to accept Muggleborn children into their proud school. All agreed with this new development except Salazar who was still emotionally tormented from the brutal murder his Son's wife, desperately expressed his opinion against anything muggle involved in their school, much less accept muggleborns.

He was cautious about taking students from non-magic families, seeing them as untrustworthy and untrusting since the death his favorite son's daughter. Slytherin eventually grew even more apart from his fellow founders due to his distrust of non-magic wizards and witches and his newfound beliefs that they should not be accepted into Hogwarts.

In desperation, he eventually tried to persuade the other founders to only take students from pure-blood families. However, the other founders did not experience Salazar suspicions nor take his son's grief, immediately didn't agree with him as they were willing to give muggles and muggleborns and chance.

Eventually, Slytherin and Gryffindor had a huge argument over the subject and their friendship deteriorated on the spot. At the end result Salazar could not meet his ends with the other two founders backing Godric.

Salazar, bitterly knowing he was fighting a losing battle, submits an honest defeat to his fellow Founders and gave them an apology that although he might never change his opinions about muggles, he truthfully admitted that he was quite harsh to about shunning muggleborns who have every right to learn magic.

Unable to look them in the eyes anymore, he left Hogwarts for good before giving an offer to anyone willing to follow him. Only his beloved wife as his youngest son, Ignotus came with him.

However, Salazar Slytherin's name would later be smeared as a muggleborn hater as his Son Antioch Slytherin who previously shared his father's indifference to muggles, immediately grew to hate and disgust after his beloved's death was enraged that the proud school as Hogwarts that his father helped to were finally accepting muggle filth children and bitter that his father finally caved in dropped his campaign against muggleborns to be accepted.

Not wanting his father's work gone undone, he searched all of England for the most pureblood fanatics he can find. Than he and the purebloods somehow built a massive chamber deep under the dungeons of Hogwarts underneath the Founder's very noses and proudly declared a lie to them that his father build some sort of chamber deep within the school for a great beast to purge the school of all future Muggle-born students and that only his heir could unlock the chambers doors.

After that Antioch hid somewhere deep within England committed suicide.

His body was never found and left behind a false legacy of Salazar's true intentions to the world.

Salazar himself however, already passed away from a lethal illness before he could even try to clear his name.

Centuries later Ignotus's descendant eventually married a member of pureblooded wizarding family of the Prince's who later produced a talented which by the name of Eileen Prince.

Eileen Prince, who attended and graduated from Hogwarts, eventually met a muggle man by the name of Tobias Snape, a strong, proud American navy officer who saved her from an abusive womanizer, sparking her interest in him.

Later she wanted marry him despite her family's steadfast belief in the importance of blood purity.

Her family didn't approve of this relationship and gave her a chance to still be a member of the family as long as she didn't involve herself with the muggle. Although quite hesitant, she chose love and married him, and the Prince family disowned her.

In 1957 she and Tobias married and lived together.

A year later she noticed Tobias growing sullen and more withdrawn lately after she told him of her disownment. As time passes by, her husband would spend less and less time with her, making her lonely…and sexually frustrated.

In the 1959's Eileen visited America to celebrate one of her husband friend's wedding.

During the night of the celebration, Eileen consumed more alcohol than she could take and unintentionally slept with a young blonde underage soldier whose name was never revealed despite his drunken haze.

After that the guilty and eventually pregnant Eileen waited for the baby to birth.

Nine months later, Adamska Severus Snape was born.


End file.
